The Second Urahara
by The Elemental Heroine
Summary: Izumi is the younger sister of the previous squad 12 captain and is the current squad 11 4th-seat. With her distant attitude and semicaring personality, can she stop the execution of an innocent woman? I'VE UPDATED! Holy crap I'm not dead!
1. Prologue: Dream of Me?

Hello everyone ^^ This is Elemental Heroine ;D I know that I haven't posted a new chapter of **The Elements of Time** in awhile but I've had major writer's block and in that time I returned to my old love Bleach. So I'm here with a new story and hopefully I will be cured of writer's block for my Zelda story. So in the mean time I hope you enjoy this =D

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all it's characters and concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my charcter and my love for a certain red head vice captain.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Dream of Me....?**

A large castle stood off by itself in a desert, its long hallways filled with nothing but darkness and the rare moonlight by a window. In one of these hallways we find a lone figure, who walked so light their feet made no sound. Moonlight shone brightly as they passed through revealing a small femine with sunny blond hair flowing down past her mid-back. A loud thud echoed through around her before her steps ceesed and she turned, letting her storm-grey eyes gaze around. She raised an eyebrow as her eyes landed on a mirror that she knew hadn't been there before. She walked closer and gazed at her apperance, her shihakshou lightly dragging the floor. She stopped and let a silent gasp as she changed right before her eyes.

Her normally tanish skin turned into a snowy white, her shihaksou turned into a pure white from its pure black and her her sash was black instead of its white. Her long sunny blond hair changed to a pale grey, but the most disturbing was her eyes. Her normally calm dull storm-grey eyes changed to a golden yellow with black surrounding the iris. Her reflection stared back at her with the same shocked look on her face, though that didn't last long.

The shock soon turned into a smirk and she lunged out of the mirror and tackled her to the ground. Gold pierced grey as the smirk on the reflection's face grew larger by the second and raised a clawed hand above her head. The blond tried to struggle free of the grip, but the more she struggled the tighter the grip became. Her eyes widened in fear as the claw shot down towards her, piercing her chest n the next second. She gasped for breath and tears filled her eyes as her eyes shot wide open to something she wasn't expecting.

The young shinigami's eyes opened to her room.

* * *

Yes, yes I know it's reeeeeaaaallllllllly short, but this is just the prologue and I promise the actual chapters will be longer, so please fav and review. I'll love ya forever if you do ^^ I can probably have the first chapter up later on today since I already have it written XD Welp....Later =)


	2. Chaper 1: Wishing For A Way Out

Hello again and I know I said I would have this up like four days ago, but once I started typing the words from my little book I was like... "I don't like this" and literally threw my book across the room. It was funny watching my dad's reaction since he had been in my room at the time. So I pretty much typed this off the top of my head. It may seem confusing, but everything will be clearing the next few chapters. I promise ^^ So sorry for the delay again ^^;;

I'd also like to thank Draco MalfoyGirl 16 for reviewing. It made me smile and I knew that I had to put up this chapter. ^^

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing of Bleach, that's all Tite Kubo. I only own my chick and her zanpaktou. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Wishing For A Way Out**

My eyes sprang open and I shot up quickly, panting heavily as I placed a hand where I had been stabbed just moments before. Sweat poured from my forehead as I closed my eyes to calm myself with deep breaths. I swung my legs over the over the edge of my bed and pushed myself up, my bones popping as I did. I quickly walked to the mirror on the other sde of the room and stared into it.

Normal. All normal. No white skin. No pale grey hair. No black eyes with golden irises. I looked completely normal for my morning self.

"Pull yourself together Izumi. It was just a dream."

I said as I placed my right hand back over my chest.

"Yeah.....a dream...."

I punches the wall beside my mirror before lowering my head slightly so my sunny hair could cover my eyes. I didn't want to look at myself. I wasn't scared that the dream would come true, I was just ashamed. I hadn't been able to do anything to get myself out of her grasp. I sighed before pulling myself away, I couldn't go back to sleep so might as well just start my day a couple hours early.

I quickly stepped over to my closest and pulled out a pair of jeans my brother had given me on my last trip to the material world. I stripped off my blue shorts and pulled the jeans over my legs before looking back into the closet. I pulled out a black tee, also a gift from my brother, and slipped it on over my blue beater with a yawn before pulling out the outfit I worse daily. My shihakshou.I pulled them over my outfit and pulled my hair from it's prison in a bun. I felt it hit my back and smiled before grabbing my tabi from the small dresser and slipping them over my feet.

I should probably introduxe myself before I continue.

My name is Izumi Rana Urahara and I am the younger sister of the previous captain of the twelveth squad, Kisuke Urahara. I would tell you my age, but it's not very polite to ask a lady that now is it? Though I'll tell that I'm over fifty, no joke. Did my twenty-one year old apperance fool you? It always does. Anway, I am the fourth seat of the Gotei 13's strongest squad under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and very proud being the only woman on the squad, besides Yachiru of course. Well we should move on now.

I looked aross the room to the table I had put in for one purpose and that purpose alone. For holding my life, my friend, my weapon, my zanpaktou. I stared at its gold sheath with a black dragon on it and its gold sheath staring out at me. I took large steps towards the table and hastily grabbed my sword and strapped it to the left side of my waist. A smile came to my lips as I heard a small yawn in my mind.

_Good Morning Raikou._

I thought as I grabbed my sandels and tied the straps around my ankles.

_As to you Izumi._

The normal picture of a white bodied dragon with golden cales and piercing crystal blue eyes formed in my mind as I stood and made my way to my door. This is my zanpaktou Raikou Doragon, or Raikou for short. A cunning and beautiful dragon that isn't afraid to tear you to shreds if you make her angry. Sliding it opened and closed once I was through, I made my way out of the baracks and into the sunshine. The sun was barely up as I traveled towards the practice field that I had left more than my share of blood on, partially because the idiots on the squad always challenged me for my position thinking it was the easiest to obtain because I'm a girl. I had never lost to any of them. Sure, I was usually still bed like most of the shinigami; but this getting up early thing had been happening for about a week now and it was all because of that stupid dream. I could feel Raikou becoming restless in my mind so I pulled the sword from its sheath and held it infront of my face with both hands.

"Shock them, Raikou Doragon."

My voice was barely audible as a light engulphed my blade and its shaped shanged to a double sided lance with a black handle and golden tips on both ends. Black gloves formed on my hands as I grasped the handle and a small whirlwind formed infront of me. Raikou reached her head out to greet me as the cloud went on with the wind. I gave her a faint smile as she stepped foreward and sat infront of me. Apparently my head clearing training was getting post-poned, so I just sat down with her with my left leg straight and my right bent at the knee. She laid her head on my raised knee and just stared at me with her soul piercing eyes. I stared right back at her, the gaze no longer affected me, until she spoke.

"Something troubles you my dear. Your silence these past few mornings has made me worried. Please, speak with me."

I only sighed and lowered my head, letting my golden locks absorb my face again. I closed my eyes and felt Raikou gaze lingering on my face. I only raised my head to where my right eye could look out at her.

"Raikou.......is it possible for a hollow to take the form of a shinigami?"

I looked at her face as it turned from worry to shock. My question apparently took her by surprise since she lifted her head.

"Tell me what brought this question on Mistress."

I closed my eyes and brought my other knee to my chest. I flipped my head so my hair would leave my sight before I started into my dream. I went into every detail, the desert; the castle, the hallway; the mirror, the reflection; the stabbing and the waking up in a sweat. I watched her face turn from shock into concern. Apparently she knew what to say now.

"Your dreams have shown you as a hollow and killing yourself? My dear that isn't good."

She disappeared after that. It took me by surprise until I realised that I wasn't alone on the practice field anymore. I raised my head to look at Ikkaku as he approached. I quickly narrowed my eyes as I noticed who was with him.

"Yo Izumi!"

I gave a smile to Ikkaku as I pushed myself off the ground, using my black and gold lance as support. I sealed my zanpaktou before meeting them half way, my focus staying completely on my third seat friend. Why would he have brought HIM here? He knows I dislike him strongly, unfortunatly I'm to nice to hate anybody.

"What's up Ikkaku?"

_Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore. _That's basicly what was going on in my head. I could feel his stupid gaze on me and it took everything in me not to punch him back to his little squad with his snotty captain.

"Renji here wanted to clear his head with a fight and of course I'm more than willing to give him a one, but you look like you need a head clearing match more than I do."

I only crossed my arms and looked at them both. Did they think I was that stupid? To fall for this stupid trick again would make me. I would turn down the fight, they would make a bet with me, I wouldn't be able to refuse, and depending on what was wagered would determine his actual fighting ability. I smirked as I realised I was one step ahead this time.

"Sure. Why not."

They both looked shocked at how easily I had accepted. I merely turned and walked farther onto the field, pulling my zanpaktou as I went. I'll thank Ikkaku later, I mean I do need to lcear my head of my dream. Maybe a fight with Abarai would help. Oh well, no turning back now.

I spun myself around so I could stare at Abarai, who was starring back at me with his sealed Zabimaru at his side. He had always made me uneasy, even when he was our sixth seat. He always gave me that gaze that said, "You confuse and worry me." I hate that stare. I'll knock it right off his face.

"Whenever your ready Monkey."

I saw his eye twitch at the nickname I had given him back when he was still an unseated officer. Not my fault his spirit looked like a monkey. I smirked at his reaction and gripped my hilt with both hands, this would be rather fun.

We took off into runs, charging at each other, when black wings entered our gazes. What was a Hell Butterfly doing here now? It distracted me so much that I ran so hard into Renji that it knocked us over. Yeah, remember me saying I was going to thank Ikkaku? Well that thank just turned into a beating.

I didn't even bother looking at Renji, not that there was much to see anyway. I quickly pushed myself up and glared at Ikkaku who was retrieving the message from our little interruption. It soon flew off and Ikkaku stared at Renji.

"Captain Kuchiki needs ya Renji. Looks like you're going to the real world."

The red head seemed to look confused. He said his goodbyes before shunpoing away and my stare went to Ikkaku. Yeah he was not going to enjoy this, but me? Well, I'm going to enjoy every single minute of it. I laughed as the bald man ran. Yeah, he may be one of the toughest guys I know, but he's smart enough to know not to mess with an angered woman. That's why he has my respect and why I never actually have to beat the crap out of him.

I shook my head before picking up my gold hilted zanpaktou and sheathing it. My fight might not have happened, but I did clear my head for a little bit. Maybe I'll thank Ikkaku after all, and Abarai. I may not like him that much, but I know when thanks are needed and this was one of those times. I'd thank him next time I saw him, and as for Ikkaku's thanks......well I'll let him stay scared for awhile. Make him stay on his toes. Watching that Lucky Luck dance he does is always entertaining and when I tell him thanks instead of punching him he'll probably break out into one. A smile graced my lips as I laughed at the thought. Yeah that would totally be worth it.

My thoughts kept the dream from re-entering and I was thankful. I never liked feeling helpless or alone. I had never been that scared when I was younger. Though my stupidity got someone close to me killed. I still haven't forgiven myself for letting him go and I really feel stupid for saying those things I said before hand. I didn't want to go back into my distant shell. I wasn't going to let myself relive that distant feeling. That stupid dream made me feel like I would be reliving it.

I sat back down on the practice field and brought my right knee back up to my chest. I layed my head on it while my hair covered my face. There goes not feeling depressed or distant. I just wanted the world to go away and let me think. I wanted to punch something tough. I....I wanted.....

I felt a shadow cover me and I raised my head enough to see Yumichika looking down at me. I ignored him and lowered my head again. I heard a thump and only guessed that he sat down beside me.

"Izumi, you know it makes you less beautiful to cry in the middle of the practice field."

I lightly chuckled at his words. He always made me laugh with all his talk about beauty. Always giving me advice on how to be more beautiful so that I could attract the right man. I only rolled my eyes at him. If a guy couldn't like me the way I was now, then there was no way in hell that I was going to do anything to make myself different just to please someone. I kept my head on my knee as his gaze seemed to turn on me.

"Izu, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

There was no way I would tell him about the dream, but I had to tell him something. I would lie, but I'd stick close to the truth. Does that count as lieing?

"I just feel like something bad is going to happened to me..."

Well that was a total bust. Though it was pretty much the truth. A hollow that looked like yourself stabbing you counts as bad, right? Well, whatever. He seemed to leave it at that as he just sat beside me. I don't know what it is about Yumichika, but even though he gives off the weird vibe it still makes you feel better when he just sits by you.

I raised my head and ran my hands through my hair before looking at him. He smiled and just placed an arm around my shoulder, giving me a silent, "It's going to be alright." I only sighed and smiled before leaning into the hug. Yeah...Yumichika just has the thing about him that makes you feel better.

And I don't think I could thank him enough at the moment.

* * *

So...what did you think of my head writing? Not my best but what can I say.....what my head says goes.... My composition book is mad at me though Maybe throwing it into a wall wasn't such a good idea. Oh well. So I'm done for now and I hope you fav and review. It makes me happy and want to keep writing. ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Watching My Best Friend Die

Hello All! Yeah sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've actual had this chapter written for a month but I've been so busy (and lazy) that I didn't type it up. But now I am forcing myself to type! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

OK It's been awhile since I watched and or read the scene that is in this chapter. So if it's not right I apologize. ^^;;

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Bleach. It all belongs to Tite Kubo. I wish I owned Renji though, but we all can't have what we want. *sigh*

**Chapter 2:**

**Watching My Best Friend Die**

I took my time walking back to the practice field. My mind needed clearing and walks usual help my little brain. So I had just said my goodbyes to Yumichika and started my walk. Now I had started back and I had already realized something. I needed anger management. I don't know how, but I just became so angry. I mean I accidentally snapped at some unseated girl from ninth squad. Well she was kinda pestering me, but I didn't mean to snap like that! I jumped slightly when something grabbed shoulder. I jumped forward and put my hand on the hilt of my blade before turning. I glares at Ikkaku as he stood there silently laughing at me.

"Ikkaku! Why must you sneak up on me?!"

"I didn't. You're just jumpy."

He smirked as I continued to glare at him. By the look in his eyes he was still slightly on his toes. I smiled at that as we started walking back..That was just how I wanted him to be. We walked in silence for the most part. A conversation didn't really start up until we got back to the place all squad eleven members spent most of their time, the field.

"Hey, where's that Kuchiki girl you always hang with? I haven't seen her in awhile."

I playfully glared at him for that comment.

"She's in the human world on a mission. I thought I told you this crap already."

"Yeah, like two months ago. Izumi, you know I'm forgetful."

I rolled my eyes as I unsheathed my sword. He grinned his trademark grin as he did the same. I merely laughed as we charged towards each other.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I layed back in Ichigo's closet. It was small, but I had gotten used to it in the last two months. I pulled out my hollow tracker, or "soul phone" as Ichigo oh so cleverly called it, and looked at the picture hanging by the string. A smile came to my lips as I looked at the blond girl beside me in the picture. She had surprised me with the device that her brother had given her, I think she called it a camera. I waited for the door to close before putting it up and grabbed the small note I wrote earlier. I jumped out of the closet, laid the note on the table and made my way to the window and hopped out. I let my legs guide me through the streets. I couldn't let them find Ichigo. This was all my fault and I wasn't going to let him take the fall.

Minutes passed as I ran through street after street. I finally heard my name and turned my head back and up. My eyes widened at the person I was looking at. Renji Abarai was standing on top of a pole starring down at me with his zanpaktou above his head. I got so lost that I didn't notice he had jumped till I could feel the wind rushing at me. I barely dodged it, though it had sliced my dress a little, and just starred at him with clenched fists. Everything seemed to be a blur as a light blue arrow rushed passed us both. I looked over and stared as Uryu appeared with his lame excuse for why he showed up and Renji took him down. He was about to finish him completely when an orange blur filled my vision. No...no....NO! Why is he here?! The note told him to stay hidden not come out and say, "Hey there! I'm ready to be killed!"

"Ichigo! What are you doing?"

My voice seemed to crack slightly, but luckily no one noticed.

"I should be asking you that. What the hell were you thinking? Telling me to stay away. You're such an idiot."

He was yelling at me, but for the first time I didn't care. Then my fear rose back up. HE was here as well....

"Is this the one that took your powers, Rukia?"

I couldn't move. I could barely breath. He merely stared at me with his onyx eyes.

"By the way you stay silent I would say he is. Get rid of him Abarai."

My eyes widened as my gaze moved back to Renji.

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki."

I barely remember anything after that. I watched as their sword clashed time after time and then suddenly....my brother was beside me. Ichigo's blade in his hand. Ichigo was on the ground and my legs worked on their own and ran to him. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back.

"Stop Rukia! Do you want twenty years added to your punishment?"

I didn't care. This was the kid's life I had ruined! I was the reason he was laying there on the brink of death! What did it matter if I just looked at him one more time?!

"Renji, open the gate and let's go."

My brother's words seemed to stab me since I didn't move when Renji let go. Then it happened. Orange moved in the corner of my eye and I silently gasped.

"Where do you think you're going? Our fight isn't finished."

He was gasping between breaths and I knew Byakuya would kill him if I didn't do something. So I did something I regretted instantly. I ran up and kicked his hand away from Byakuya's hikama. My fists were clenched and I sent a cold glare in his direction.

"How dare you touch my brother's robes you commoner!"

His face and eyes shouted with confusion.

"Rukia...what are you..."

"This boy's actions have opened my eyes brother. Let's go."

I turned and watch Renji open our way home.

"Rukia, what are you saying?"

I felt tears in my eyes, yet I still turned and glared.

"If you try to come after me, I'll never forgive you," I was choking on tears as I spoke, "You're going to die anyway.....So just lay there and live a bit longer!"

I turned form him and followed my brother through the portal. All I could do was let the tears fall and hope that he would be smart and stay down.

**Izumi's P.O.V.**

I laughed as I fell backwards onto the ground. Ikkaku felt it was necessary to do his Lucky Luck dance because he barely beat me. I didn't care though. It was normal for him to win. That's why he was third seat and I was fourth. All I had wanted to do was get my anger out anyway. My mission was deemed accomplished as I layed on the ground starring at the sky. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as a Hell Butterfly flew past us into the barracks. Ikkaku and I exchanged looks before shrugging it off as the captain was probably getting summoned for an urgent meeting.

We were joined by Yumichika minutes later as Ikkaku fell onto the ground across from me. Our beauty obsessed friend sat in between us as I sat up. Something bothered me. Yumichika had a worried look on his face. That was not normal.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

I asked while calling him by his nickname. He looked at me with a half smile and leaned back on his hands.

"The captain was summoned for a meeting."

"So? That's normal."

I nodded in agreement with Ikkaku's statement. Yumi just shook his head though.

"I know, but I have a feeling that this one is more important than the rest," He said with a laugh. "Probably just my imagination though."

I smiled at him and raised my left knee to my chest and wrapped my arms around it. We sat there talking until the captain returned. We stood up and bowed in respect for the captain and Lieutenant Kusajishi.

"Welcome back Captain Zaraki. Was the meeting as boring as always?"

I asked the question like it was part of my daily routine. It pretty much was since the worlds always came naturally on the days he did have meetings and I would always get the same response.

"Actually it wasn't today."

See? Normal. Wait....did he say it wasn't?

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently some unseated shinigami thought she could get away with giving her powers up to a human. She's being executed in thirty days."

I raised my eyebrow at that. Who was stupid enough to break one of the most important rules? I couldn't wait to find this out.

"Who was it captain?"

"Some girl form squad thirteen. I think her name was Rika or Ruzia....whatever Kuchki's sister's name is."

I froze in my spot and my eyes widened. Both Ikkaku and Yumi looked at me quickly. I felt my breath leave me as my knees got weak. This had to be a joke. It had to be. Not Rukia.....anyone but her.... I regained my strength and took a deep breath before looking at my captain again.

"Where is she being held sir?"

Kenpachi gave me a puzzled look before Yachiru jumped into the conversation.

"She's being held at Bya-kun's barracks, Kitty!"

Yes....Yachiru's nickname for me is Kitty. Why? I have no idea. Although I think it has something to do with the time we helped a little kitten from a tree. When she asked me why I helped it so quickly I told her I love cats. Yeah...I think that's where it came from.

I felt my captain's eyes on me and looked back at him.

"She's the one you're always with...isn't she?"

I diverted my gaze to the ground while clenching my fists. I nodded slightly before looking back up with a determined face. I ran after that moment. I could hear Yachiru asking Kenpachi what was wrong with me but I tuned it out. All that mattered right now was getting to Rukia. My legs screamed as I ran all the way from squad eleven to squad six. I busted through the door and dodged person after person as I made my way to their holding cells. All barracks were designed the same so it wasn't that hard. I was breathing hard as I turned the corner and saw her sitting behind bars. Her back turned to me. I made my way to the bars and grasped them as I starred at her.

"Rukia..."

I guessed I startled her since she jumped and looked back at me. Her eyes were not the lively ones I remembered. They were lacking emotion and seemed almost lifeless. It hurt so much to see my best friend like that. I put my hand through the bars and tried to reach her. She stood up from her chair and walked to me, grabbing my hand when she got close enough.

"I missed you Izu..."

She smiled softly and it tore me up. I could barely speak and when I did my voice was barely audible .

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. Why would she avoiding the question?

"Why did you do it?"

She didn't try to avoid it this time. She looked away from me and sighed.

"I tried to save him, but I got to injured. My last resort was to give him my powers so he could protect his family," her eyes glistened as she spoke. "I'm such a fool and yet I don't regret it."

I gripped her hand tighter as I starred at her. She did it for a good reason and yet she was being executed. I felt my eyes water as we stood there. Our moment ended when Renji entered.

"So you're the one who was making a ruckus. Why am I not surprised?"

I ignored him as I diverted my gaze to the ground. Rukia seemed to slip her hand out of mine and go back to her chair. My hand dropped and hung on the bar. I still held back the tears as I looked at Rukia through my hair. I heard more footsteps and clenched my fists as the new voice met my ears.

"Rukia's punishment has been decided," my ears perked as he continued speaking. "For the crime of giving her powers to a human, Rukia is to be executed in thirty days."

"What?! Can't you do anything Captain Kuchiki?"

I silently agreed with Renji. There had to be something he could do....He was her brother after all....

"She has committed one of the biggest felonies. She will meet her punishment like everyone else."

My heart sank lower than I thought it could. I let the tears finally escape my eyes as I stood straight and turned to him.

"You heartless bastard! This is your sister your letting them kill!"

I didn't give him time to reply. I ran out of the room, pushing Abarai out of my way as I went. I needed to get out. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to just cry my heart out. I may hate myself for doing it, but sometimes we have to. The only thing was I had no idea who to talk to. The one person I trusted was in prison.....I couldn't get in touch with my brother......I bother Ikkaku and Yumichika enough.....It would be just weird talking to the captain about it.......Yachiru is to young....Who else was there?

I stopped running after I had made it out of squad six and turned a corner. I put my hand on the wall and pointed my head down as I watched the tears fall to the ground. I heard footsteps behind me and clenched my eyes closed as a hand gripped my shoulder.

"I know how you feel."

That voice was the last I was expecting to hear. I looked back through my teary gray eyes and met reddish brown ones. I straightened myself and wiped my eyes before looking at him. He wasn't using his smug tone of voice like usual. It was genuine and sympathetic. I couldn't stop myself. I let my head fall onto the redhead's chest with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Abarai."

My voice was cracking more by the second and I absolutely hated it.

"About what?"

"Being such a wussy cry bag."

I felt his chest move and heard him chuckle. Arms wrapped around me and I stood there like a statue.

"I know we don't get along much, but I know how you feel. She's my childhood friend."

I felt the sob rise in my throat and raised my arms to clutch his shihakshou. My eyes closed tightly and I felt my eyes water again. I'm usually not that weak, but when it comes to people I care about I am such a baby. We stood like that for awhile. I had lost track of time.

I felt myself calm down and backed out of Renji's grasp. I starred at him with red eyes before sighing and surprised myself with my next set of actions.

"Thank you..."

I quickly kissed his cheek and ran back towards squad eleven. My legs carried me quickly. I knew I had to prepare myself. Even though I had people that cared about me, Rukia was the one that KNEW me. Without her I had no one but my brother, but I rarely see him anymore. I knew I would hate myself for doing this, but I'd hate myself even more if I didn't. How could I go around acting normal when my best friend was on death row? It just wasn't right. I knew Rukia would be angered if she knew what I was doing.

But in thirty days.....it really wouldn't matter.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Welp there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it and there was some Renji oocness in here I know, but it fit perfectly. XD So sorry if you didn't like it. ^^;;

Please fav and review. It helps me get the spirit to keep writing XD


	4. Chapter 3: Helping the Enemyof My Friend

Hey guys! I'm alive! XD I didn't think I would have this typed and posted as quick as I did. Oh well. I'm not complaining! Like I said in the previous chapter, if I don't get everything right from the anime and/or manga that's cause I was to lazy to go and look . Now leave it alone XD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all of its stuff belongs to Tite Kubo. NOT me. I own nothing, except my chicky and her zanpaktou ^^.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Helping the Enemy of My Friend**

It had been a week since Rukia's death day had been set and it had been shortened to two weeks! Can you believe that? That just made me distance myself even more from everyone. I pretty much stayed in my small room in the barracks; I only came out when officers were need. I didn't talk to anyone except Yachiru, you have to talk to her. I dodged the concerned look that was rare in my captain's eyes. I turned down training with Ikkaku, so my skills started to suck massively, and shopping with Yumichika, which I absolutely loved. The only company I usually had was Raikou and she only appeared once or twice. I hated myself for doing it, but I knew I would hate myself more for not doing it. It wasn't fair at all. How could I walk around and act like everything was alright when my best friend was on death row. That just didn't fit in my book.

A couple days later I was relaxing on my window sill like I had done the past few days. I had finally stopped feeling sorry for myself for not being able to do anything and started developing a plan to get her out. I wasn't having much luck though. A bright flash caught my eye and as I looked up, what I saw surprised me greatly. Something was actually penetrating the Seireitei's shield! My eyes widened as it disappeared into six different shots of light. What could be so powerful that could break through? I sat there for another thirty minutes, thinking about what I saw and how to save Rukia.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rough sliding of my door. My head turned and met the glare of light reflecting off of Ikkaku's head. I narrowed my eyes as he entered with that excited look on his face.

"We gotta go."

I raised an eyebrow at his words before sliding off the sill.

"What are you -"

"Ryoka! We have to go find them before everyone else!"

I smiled softly at Ikkaku's excited face. I started to follow him as he walked out when my mind kicked into gear. This was it. The chance I had been waiting on. My legs stopped short and I met baldy's confused gaze.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you soon."

He left before I finished speaking the words. He was to excited for his own good.

Now that he was gone I had to work quick before anyone else came. I quickly slid the door closed before walking to my small closet. I pulled out a grey hoodie and threw it over on my bed before opening one of my drawers. My slipped in and out with it came a needle and thread.

I used Raikou to sever the hood from the body and quickly removed the top of my shihakshou before threading the needle. It only took me about thirty minutes but I had stuck myself about seven times with the stupid needle. I put the top back on and strapped Raikou to my back instead of on my right hip. It didn't seem like much difference but with a hidden face and the zanpaktou in a different position, it's hard to tell who the shinigami is.

I pulled the hood up over my eyes and stuffed my hair in before looking myself over in the mirror. Something wasn't right. I didn't look like me, and yet I felt that everyone could tell it was me. I looked at every inch of myself before deciding what had to be done. I quickly grabbed Raikou and sliced into the sleeves of my shihakshou. I yanked on them after sheathing her and smiled as I heard the fabric rip.

The sleeves soon came free and slid from my arms to the floor. My pale arms stood out from the rest of my body. I knew now that the only way someone could recognize me was the tattoo on my left shoulder. Luckily, only two people had ever seen it, Rukia and Kisuke, neither of them would be out there.

I walked to the window and opened it before perching myself on the sill and peering out. Shinigami were running around wildly looking for the Ryoka. I sighed as I jumped onto the roof of the building next to me and started running. I knew where to go but I needed help and since I was rebelling I knew who to look for. I located the new spiritual pressures and clenched my teeth. Six of them?! How did they make it in here in the first place? I cursed under my breath as I ran towards what I thought what the strongest one. This person seemed so close, but could that just been their spiritual pressure?

I stopped thinking as my gaze caught a familiar bald head. My feet stopped near my superior as my looked between him and the orange haired male. Was all that spiritual pressure coming from him? He looked so young…it couldn't have been him….

I felt his eyes look towards me and I starred him down from under my hood. This kid…something about him just shouted out to me…

"Hey you up there! Why not come down and help your friend?"

I laughed silently along with Ikkaku.

"You're wasting your time kid. I don't even know who that is."

I smiled slightly, my disguise was working.

"I can't believe you Ikkaku. Saying you don't know me….I feel so hurt."

I know it was risky and dumb but if there was one thing Ikkaku could do it was keep a secret. I jumped down and stepped in between them. My eyes looked at Ikkaku's face, confusion mixed with excitement, he was going to charge at me soon. I made sure no one else was even remotely close before removing my hood. I looked at Ikkaku and smiled at his bewildered face. My gaze turned towards the boy and met his determined stare. Since Ikkaku was still distracted I decided to ask some questions.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

My body turned completely to face him as he still starred at me.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm here to save Rukia."

My eyes widened and I took a step back. That was it. That's what was calling me to this kid. I turned and walked quickly to Ikkaku, This was going to be tough.

"I need you to let him go…"

My tone was low and serious, but that didn't stop him from giving me the "are you stupid" look.

"You're ten kinds of crazy."

"I'm serious."

"Why?"

I starred at him, thinking if I should tell. Well, I had already blown my disguise, which I already admitted to being dumb.

"Will you swear to swear to keep it between us?"

He starred at me, apparently thinking it over, before sighing.

"You know I will."

I took a deep breath before whispering,

"I need him to help me save Rukia."

"What?!"

I shook my head with a glare. I only nodded to prove I was serious. He starred at me with his bewildered look. He grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Let me fight him and I'll keep my mouth shut."

I smirked and jumped back up to the top of the wall. To my surprise Ichigo hadn't left yet.

"Don't kill him Ikkaku."

I saw his smirk as he pulled his sword and sheath.

"No promises Izu."

I sat down and rested on my hands while legs dangled over. I looked at the kid and starred at him.

"I'll explain when this is done."

He seemed confused, but soon turned his attention back to Ikkaku.

"Ichigo was it? That's good! Guys with 'Ichi' in their name are lucky!"

I opened my mouth to yell at him for taking to much time but he pointed his blade at Ichigo so I remained silent.

"Let's just see how lucky you are!"

Ichigo took the giant zanpaktou from his back and got into position. Their fight began and I smiled before pulling my hood back over my head. Their blades clashed over and over again with both placing cuts above the other's eye. They clashed five more times before jumping back. That's where Ichigo made his mistake. He started to wipe the blood from his.

"Such an amateur mistake! Taking your hand off your sword!"

I shook my head with a sigh, agreeing with Ikkaku's words.

"How can I fight when I can't see?!"

I turned my eyes to watch Ikkaku pull the bottom of his hilt off and dip his index finger in and pulled out the ointment that I had taken my fair share of. He put it on the cut above his eye while talking to Ichigo.

"Even the smallest cuts above the eye bleed profusely. Wiping it away will do nothing."

I whipped my head towards Ichigo when he started yelling.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Cheating?! It's called battle smarts! You should be in awe!"

Ikkaku put the bottom of the hilt back on and stared at Ichigo with an aggravated look on his face.

"By the way Ichigo, even if you make such amateur mistakes you fight very well. Who is your master?"

Ichigo smirked before pointing his giant kitchen knife of a zanpaktou at Ikkaku.

"Heh. He only trained me for about ten days, so I wouldn't exactly call him my master. Kisuke Urahara."

My eyes widened and I placed both hands over my mouth so neither would hear my gasp. My brother taught this kid? He hasn't taught anyone since he was captain and even then he didn't do it much. Why was this kid so special?!

"Then I defiantly won't go easy on you."

Ikkaku voice leaked with excitement before charging at him. I just sat there shocked as my eyes followed Ichigo's movements. His sword moves left him open yet he was wuick to close that opening. My brother defiantly taught this kid. I was taught the same thing when I was younger. I closed my eyes and lowered my arms as the memory came back to me.

I was about seventeen at the time. My brother had been captain of squad twelve for about a year at the time and was getting me ready for my final exam in the academy. Our blades were locked together and I was panting hard. The same gray eyes stared back at me as he smirked and pushed me back. I fell back on the ground with an "umph" as my brother stared down at me.

"We should rest. Your tiredness is catching up to you."

I slammed my fists on the ground before glaring up at him.

"I'm fine! I don't deserve a break until I get this right!"

Kisuke gave me a look of disapproval.

"Getting it right will do you know good if you don't know your limits."

He walked away after that knowing his words would sink into my brain. They did. My training became shorter after that and I passed my exam with flying colors. I tore myself out of the memory before I could go further down memory lane. I really didn't feel like remembering a past love at the moment.

I felt the ground leave me and let out a small scream as the wall beneath me crumbled. I groaned before looking beside me to find the cause. Ikkaku. I couldn't believe it. He had gotten thrown into the wall and made it crumble? At closer inspection I found that he was unconscious. My eyes made their way to Kurosaki and starred at him in disbelief. I watched as he put the blade on his shoulder and starred back at me.

"You alright?"

His voice startled me as I jumped slightly. I nodded and felt hair hit my back. Apparently my hood had fallen off during the fall. I stood and dusted myself off before my gaze went back to Ikkaku. A gasp left my lips as I spotted the giant gash going down his chest. I glared at Kurosaki for doing that and quickly quickly reached for his sword. I think this startled Kurosaki since he backed up a few steps.

"I'm not going to attack you. I need to heal him."

I said as I pulled the hilt off of Ikkaku's blade and dipped my finger inside to get some of the ointment. I fell to my knees and started to delicately spread it onto Ikkaku's chest. I repeated this process until every last wound on my friend's body was sealed. I looked inside the hilt and saw some ointment still inside. I looked back and was surprised to see Kurosaki sitting by the opposite wall. Why hadn't he left yet? He'd had plenty of opportunities. I didn't question it once I saw the cut above his eye was still bleeding. I stood and walked to him, he stiffened at that. The kid knew to keep his guard up, I'll give him that much. I bent down to him and placed some of the remaining ointment on the place above his right eye.

"I'm your enemy. Why are you helping me?"

He seemed to relax slightly under my touch but his guard remained up.

"Because I need your help."

I removed my hand from his forehead and starred him straight in the eye. His eyes screamed confusion so I started to explain.

"I want to help Rukia, but I can't do it alone. I can't trust anyone here in the Seireitei except you and those you came with."

I stood and walked back to Ikkaku. I grabbed his sheath and placed the blade inside before laying it beside him and turning back to Kurosaki.

"So will you help me?"

My eyes and voice screamed pleading. I stood still as he stood and lifted his zanpaktou onto his back.

"I will."

I smiled softly at his words.

"I believe my brother told me a saying once that relates to this kind of predicament. 'Find the enemy of your enemy and you shall find a friend."

He nodded silently before a moan caught our attention. We looked over at the broken wall and saw Ikkaku sitting up. I watched as Kurosaki opened his mouth to spoke. I put my finger to my lips and shook my head no. We watched as Ikkaku fell back down just as quick as he had sat up.

"I'll take care of it."

I summoned a Hell Butterfly and allowed it to land on my finger.

"Message for eleventh squad third seat Ikkaku Madarame. Don't move around to much or your wounds will reopen. Sorry I'm not there now that you're awake, but I need to get moving. Remember our deal. You say nothing. See ya, if I'm not killed that is. Izu. Oh, and by the way. All your ointment is gone."

The small insect left my finger and floated over to my unconscious friend, I pulled my hood over my head and look to Ichigo.

"They'll start looking for him soon since he hasn't reported back. We have to get moving or they'll find us."

He looked to Ikkaku before nodding. We started to run down the street, hoping not to get caught; but with my luck that just didn't seem possible to do.

* * *

Well there ya go! Hope ya liked it! And yeah I know a lot of that didn't happen, but get over it! This is my story XD Oh! And my book isn't mad at me anymore ^^; I've been writing in it so much that it's happy XD

Well I'm bored and still in a typing mood so here's what was listened to while I was typing this up.

Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell and Michael Jackson

Hanabi - Bleach OST Ending 7

Simple and Clean - Kingdom Hearts OST Opening (Original not the remix .)

Speed Over Beethoven - DDR XD

One Winged Angel - FF7 OST Nobou Uematsu

Passion - Kingdom Hearts 2 OST Opening

Animal I have Become - Three Days Grace

I'm Just a Kid - Simple Plan

I'm Blue - Eiffel 65

Faithfully - Journey

Passion Orchestral - Kingdom Hearts 2: Video Games Live (I think .)

Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith ^^

Hearts Burst Into Fire - Bullet For My Valentine

After Today - Goofy Movie OST

Cosmo Canyon - FF7 OST

Gives You Hell - All American Rejects

Hikari Rock Version

Hikari - Kingdom Hearts OST (orchestral version)

D-Techno Life - UVERworld Bleach OST Opening 2

Jump On It - Sugar Hill Gang

Back in the Saddle - Aerosmith ^^

Ichirin No Hana - High and Mighty Color

Don't Stop Believing - Journey =D

1000 Words - FFX OST

Janie's Got a Gun -Aerosmith ^^

Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi

Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy

Dude Looks like a Lady - Aerosmith ^^

Take on Me - Ah-Ha

Kissed By a Rose - Seal =)

Ice Queen - Within Temptations

Woot! I love my music XD

Anyway, please fav and review if you like. It makes me super happy when you do ^^


	5. NOTICE: Writer Needs Opinions

**Hi guys. Elemental Heroine here. I am working on the next chapter of The Second Urahara at the moment, but I need a little help. I want the reviewers opinion. I'm going to have Izumi get into a fight soon but I want to know what you guys want. Would you rather see Izumi fight Renji or Kenpachi? I wanted to have her fight both of them since they both make an impact on her life, but I thought that would be alittle to much and that Ichigo should still have one fight. So give a review on who you would rather see and I'll put the winning fight in the chapter coming up. Remember. Your choices are:**

**Izumi Vs. Renji**

**Izumi Vs. Kenpachi**

**Both**

**Yeah I put the both option in because of me X3 But just take your pick and I'll put a poll on my profile. I'll keep the poll open till around the 15th**** so get voting!**

**Laterz! **

**-Elemental Heroine.**


	6. Chapter 4: My Little Buddy Hana

**Hey guys. Elemental Heroine here. Finally got this chapter up. Hurray!!! I did most of this typing during lunch at school. Yay for laptops X3 Anyway if there are typos I apologize because my group loves to act stupid and make me laugh. I tried to get all of them though if they are still there I am sorry. ^_^;; Oh! And I went back and re-read everything and realized that I made a mistake in the first chapter. I put that Izumi was over fifty years old. Which is true, but I meant to put that she was over a hundred and fifty years old. So my bad. V_V Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Viz Media. I only own Izumi and her zanpaktou.

**Chapter 4:**

**My Little Buddy Hana**

Kurosaki and I ran faster as a horde of Shinigami chased us.

"I blame you for this!"

I yelled as I nearly tripped.

"Me? How the hell is this my fault?"

He screamed back as we noticed more of them had joined the mob.

"If you hadn't been yelling for absolutely no reason, we could be sneaking around right now!"

I noticed he had raised his hand, obviously not paying attention to me anymore, and was looking at something. I followed his gaze and felt myself turn white. More shinigami?! The person in front of them didn't look like one though.

"Ganju! Over here!"

Ichigo yelled out beside me. Ganju? Must have been the guy in front of the other mob. Great. I grunted as we turned a corner causing the two mobs to merge into one.

"Ichigo you idiot!"

I looked at the guy Ichigo called Ganju who also looked at me. Well what he could see since me face was covered. We must have both screamed. I turned my gaze back around and sighed heavily.

"We have to get away from these guys!"

I said as I grabbed my hood to keep it from falling. I watched as Ichigo's eyes seemed to search for something.

"I have an idea! Follow my lead!"

He seemed to sprint ahead of us and grabbed the smallest person in yet another group of shinigami. Was he an idiot? Ganju seemed to know what he was doing and quickly joined him. I only shook my head and turned to face the mob.

"Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

I said as I unsheathed Raikou and stood facing them. They seemed to raise their eyebrows and laugh at me. I only smirked as I shunpo'd to the closest one and placed Raikou at his throat. He shut up instantly. Raikou growled in disapproval in my mind, but I ignored her. I didn't need her will to do good ruining what I had going. Rukia was more important at the moment.

"I suggest you turn tail and run. Otherwise I'll have to slice your neck and I really don't feel like cleaning my outfit again."

My voice was dripping with venom, hoping they would turn tail and run. Unfortunately, it looked like I would have to fight a few of them just to get my point across. Though the one I had threatened had already ran. Hopefully, Ichigo's plan, whatever it was, was working. I could only hope.

**V Ichigo's P.O.V. V**

I ran faster as we neared the small group and grabbed the runt of the littler. The guy screamed as I held him in a headlock and smirked as Ganju stood next to me.

"Why don't you guys leave us alone or this little guy is gonna get it."

I looked past them and noticed….Izumi? I think that was her name. Anyway, I noticed her threatening the other mob. I growled low. She was ruining my plan! My attention turned back to the smaller group when I heard laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Ganju asked for me as they seemed to smirk evilly at us.

"Go ahead and kill the guy. We'll be better off without him."

I was at a disbelief. Why would they want me to kill their friend?

"Your not going to help your friend?"

They all laughed again. Even harder than the last time.

"We're not friends with that weak scum. We're squad eleven. He's squad four. The strongest are not friends with the weakest."

I was appalled. Could they really be saying this? Or was I just imaging it?

"P-please don't hurt me…"

A tinier voice broke my ears as I looked down at the guy in my grasp. I didn't have time to question it though. A flash of gray met my eyes and fingers gripped my wrist.

"We don't have time for this shit!"

I heard as I let go of the guy and was drug away from the group. My plan was a total bust.

**V Izumi's P.O.V. V**

I grabbed Ichigo and Ganju as I ran from the mob. Apparently, they didn't like me threatening their friend. I could have taken them easily, but it would have blown my cover. Most of them were from my squad. They know my moves. No way I was giving myself away. Not yet anyway.

"We don't have time for this shit!"

My carried as we turned a corner and ducked into a small storage house. I listened for the mob to go by and for their voices to die down before joining Ichigo and Ganju who sat on the floor panting. Wimps.

"We should be safe for now."

Ichigo gasped between breaths.

"Maybe."

Ganju added and I silently nodded. He had a point. We couldn't stay here to long or risk the chance of being caught.

"We need to find a way to that white tower."

White tower? Had Rukia been moved to the repentance cell? That only meant we had to go faster.

"There are plenty of ways to get there, but all of them mean more running."

I added with a sigh. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Umm….There is one way we could go…"

I looked up at that. Did someone follow us? Ganju, Ichigo, and I all looked at the source.

"It's you! What are you doing here?!"

Ganju seemed to scream as he pointed at the guy. I raised an eyebrow. He knew this kid?

"I…uh….followed you after you let me go. I didn't want to stay with those squad eleven guys any longer…."

He said and I only sighed. My squad was always causing trouble. Always!

"What's your name?"

Ichigo asked with that serious look he always had on his face.

"Ha-Hanatarou Yamada…."

His voice was shaking slightly as he looked at Ichigo. Couldn't blame him. The teen had a scary face. I wanted to cut the kid some slack and cut Ichigo off.

"What way is there Hanatarou?"

He looked at me with a nervous expression once I had finished. I still had my hood on and didn't plan to remove it. I'm sure the kid could be trusted but I was not taking any chances.

"Umm….the sewers….No one ever uses them anymore…"

The sewers? He had to be kidding right? By the look on his face he wasn't. I sighed as Ganju stood up.

"Then let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover and not much time. You'll lead the way scrawny."

He pointed at Hanatarou when he finished. The kid looked slightly more relaxed as he stood and nodded. I stood a few seconds after Ichigo did and felt his eyes upon me.

"What?"

My voice sounded more harsh than I had intended it to be.

"Why don't you take your hood off? No one is going to see us."

I only shook my head at his suggestion.

"I will once we're in the sewer. I don't plan on taking any unnecessary chances."

My statement was mostly to Hanatarou. Nothing against him but squad four has been known to have snitches. Ichigo seemed to understand as we all quietly made our way into the sun once the coast was clear.

I was rather shocked that we had made it underground without a problem Who knew Ichigo could actually be silent? I took off my hood with a small sigh of relief as my hair sprawled out on my back. I looked at Hanatarou who's eyes were wide.

"What is it?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're…..you're fourth seat Izumi Urahara of eleventh squad, right?"

I only nodded. He was confusing me. Especially when his face went white and started screaming.

"They said you were killed!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Dead? Who the hell said I was dead?

"Who the hell told you that? I'm very much here."

I said as I placed my hands on my hips. My face was starting to get red with anger. I was going to kill whoever started that crap.

"Th-that group of soul reapers I was with when you found me. I knew you were best friends with Miss Rukia and thought maybe you could help me at least see her. So I asked those guys and they said that the ryoka had killed you. I was shocked and asked how they knew and they told me that their third seat had told them he had seen it himself."

He said nervously. My face was pure red at this point. Ikkaku started this? This was his idea of keeping a secret? Oh he was so getting an ass whopping when I see him. My knuckles were clenched so hard they were turning white. I turned and punched the wall as hard as I could without breaking my hand.

"Ikkaku Madarame! I'll kill you!"

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as I lowered my hand from the wall. I may have tried to calm myself, but you can't get calm so quick after something like that.

"I'll take care of that later…"

I said as I turned from the three males and moved through the tunnel. I heard feet move behind me and knew they had decided to follow behind. I knew I had probably freaked Hanatarou…no all of them…I freaked all of them out most likely. Though at that moment I didn't care.

"Hanatarou. Move in front of me."

My voice was slightly calmer but it still sounded ticked. I watched as his shorter form passed by me and walked ahead. I watched a shiver go down his spine. I must have freaked him out pretty badly. I guess I couldn't blame him. I'm squad eleven and he's four. My squad terrorizes his. I ignored his little spine shiver as we continued walking.

The only sound after that was Ganju trying to discuss strategies with Ichigo, who only nodded his head and ignored him like Hana and I. I almost ran into Hanatarou when he stopped and looked at a ladder on the wall.

"This is the exit closest to the tower."

He said before gripping the ladder and starting to climb. I followed after him with Ganju behind me with Ichigo bringing up the rear. I waited as Hana checked for it to be safe enough for us to go on up. I climbed out after him once he was out into the light. I let out a breath as I stood in the sun. This was ten times better than being in those sewers.

Snapping back into reality, I pulled the hood back over my face as the boys placed the cover back on the hole. I looked up at the tower in the distance and sighed heavily. This was the closest way? It seemed so far away still. I shook my head before following Ichigo towards the flight of stairs in the distance.

The dust seemed to fly as it collected heavily at the base of the stairs. Ichigo seemed to stopped walking as a figure formed in the dust. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized it. So he was actually going to do his job and try and stop us. This would be fun.

I stepped in front of the carrot haired teen and stood steady. If anyone was going to fight him it was going to be me. I could feel this would be more intense than our practice fights. My blood was pumping and my heart was racing. I hadn't felt like this before a fight in maybe over sixty years. I was eager and anxious at the same time. I felt all of their eyes on my back as I stood there with my fists clenched. If my eyes could be seen you would have seen a determined fire in them.

This wasn't going to be for fun. There wouldn't be any laughter when it was all over. No Ikkaku or Yumichika watching over. This was real. He was doing his duty as a lieutenant while I had abandoned mine.

My eyes watched his figure as he continued to come down the steps. I heard Raikou growl in anticipation. We both knew what would happen and she was ready to see it through.

And then the dust cleared…

**A.N.: Well there it is. My first try at a cliff hanger XD I think we all know who is coming down those steps. Ha XD SO I guess we all know who won the little debate. Actually, I kinda picked myself X3 But all the votes were pointing to this fight. So hope you don't mind that I just went ahead and did this. So now that my ramblings are over, please favorite and review! It makes me keep writing. ^^**


	7. Chapter 5:Confrontation! Renji vs Izu P1

**OMG! I'm alive and I updated! XD**

_**Hey guys! Sorry you have not heard from me in like forever but the new chapter is finally here! I have had so much going on that I just could not finish it but the other day I woke up at a friend's house and said, "I have got to finish that." And so here it is. I hope the wait was worth it so….Here's Chapter 5! =D**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Bleach. If I did Renji and I would be married and I'd live happily ever after. And I think we all know that isn't happening so I don't own it! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Confrontation!**_

_**Renji vs. Izumi!**_

_**Part 1**_

I watched as he stood at the base of the steps. He looked bored yet intrigued. It confused the hell out of me. He seemed to be looking at Ichigo, who had stepped up to stand beside me.

"Abarai Renji."

Ichigo's voice came from beside me as the redhead stood a ways from us.

"So you remembered my name? I'm impressed, but I'm even stronger since the last time we fought."

I put my arm in front of Ichigo as I started walking towards him.

"That's why you'll be fighting me."

I tried to disguise my voice as much as I could. I did not believe my own attempt, but I was too pumped to worry about the sound of my voice. He quirked an eyebrow at me before starting to walk in my direction.

"So you're the rogue shinigami they were talking about. You have a lot of guts making yourself known to me. What squad are you from?"

I pulled Raikou from her sheath before answering.

"I don't think it's any of your business Pineapple head."

I smirked as I made fun of him. Not my fault it was so easy and I did not really care at the moment if he knew it was I. I was putting everything on the line anyway. He seemed to growl at my words as he pulled Zabimaru. This was it. No turning back now.

Raikou roared as I charged at Renji. He did not seem shocked as he also ran at me. Our katanas clashed as I stared at him from under my hood. His eyes seemed to burn with determination as well.

"Why are you helping the Ryoka?"

He yelled as he pushed my blade away and went to slash at me. I barely blocked it before answering.

"I need to help and innocent woman who happens to be my best friend!"

I knocked Zabimaru away when he seemed to become shocked. That look on his face said he was trying to piece everything together. Maybe he was smarter than he looked.

I pointed Raikou at his head and waited for him to snap back into reality. What's the fun in attacking an opponent who isn't paying attention? I watched as he seemed to realize he was still in a fight and instantly brought Zabimaru up to meet Raikou while jumping back. He narrowed his eyes at me before putting his free hand on his blade. So that's how he wanted to play. Well I honestly wasn't expecting any different from him.

"Roar Zabimaru!"

Renji's voice rang through my head as I watched him run his hand all the way down the blade, revealing Zabimaru's true form. I stood unimpressed as he smirked at me. He thought he had the upper hand. We would just have to see about that. I lunged at him with Raikou yelling in my head. She wanted out. Badly.

My unreleased zanpaktou clashed with his released one. I couldn't give us away completely just yet. I felt as if I was pushing Raikou to her limit. With her being sealed the fight was harder than ever.

"_Izumi! Release me now!"_

Raikou screamed in my head as Renji began to push us back.

"_Not yet Raikou. Just not yet!"_

I felt myself straining as I argued with Raikou.

"_You must! Things will turn out horribly if you do not!"_

I hated to admit it but she was right. I quickly jumped away, but the jump got me sliced in the arm. I winced as I grabbed my left arm and glared from under my hood. But things only got worse from there.

"You alright, Izumi?!"

My eye twitched and I growled as Ichigo's voice entered my ears. There went my cover.

"I'm fine!"

I yelled back at him as my gaze met Renji's. He seemed to be glaring at me.

"So….you're not dead like Ikkaku said."

His voice seemed to be mixed with anger and confusion. I only sighed as I removed my hood. What's the point in keeping it on when your opponent knows who you are? I closed my eyes and faced my head at the ground as my hair hit my back.

"Got nothing to say?"

He asked as I continued to be motionless. I finally opened my eyes and stared at him coldly.

"What do you want me to say? Surprise! You got me?"

I started to walk forward as I spoke,

"I'm sorry? You want me to turn myself in. You want me to watch my best friend die!"

I stopped and pointed my unreleased zanpaktou at him,

"Well I won't stop for anything! Shock him! Raikou Doragon!"

Raikou roared happily in my mind as I twirled the katana until it became a lance. My gloves appeared as the look on my face became more angered.

"So if you really want to fight me I'll be happy to take you on full force."

I watched as Renji's expression never changed. He seemed to know it would be better to just let me yell.

When he remained quiet I took my chance and lunged for him. He seemed to be aware of my attack and jumped out of the way in time. He didn't jump far enough since I easily kicked him back once I had stabbed Raikou into the ground and swung myself around. I smirked as I heard him grunt, but that was soon wiped off my face as Zabimaru connected with my arm, again, as soon as I removed Raikou from the dirt.

My gray eyes met his red ones (okay. I looked everywhere to see what his eye color was and I couldn't find anything so if I got this wrong…I'm sorry) before we attacked again. Our blades clashed as our eyes never left each other. I can't even remember blinking!

The next few moments were nothing but sword clashes, jumps, blocks, etc. That is until I lost my footing as I landed from one of my jumps, which gave Renji enough time to rush and smack me into the nearest wall. My head was pounding as I heard stone crumble around me. Had he really hit me that hard?

I heard Ichigo and them shouting at me and I think Renji was laughing.

"This is full potential? You've gotten weaker since our last fight. I'm disappointed but I guess that's what happens when you become a traitor."

He said as I stood from the rubble. My face was blank. How could he say that after only one LUCKY hit? Well, he is Renji so I guess that's how. I didn't look at myself till I was out in the sunlight.

"Well Renji. Apparently, walls do more damage than you do."

I was smirking every second as I finished and his furious look came back with vengeance. Could you blame me for saying it though? I mean he only put two cuts on my left arm. Now that I was looking at myself after that wall, I had cuts on my face, my other arm, and my hands.

I tightened my grip on Raikou before walking in his direction. It was time to be cocky.

"Well, if your disappointed I guess I'll just have to go from playing around to full blown serious."

Everything that came out of my mouth at that moment was nothing but pure bull shit. I was already fighting at near full power and anymore might leave me more open than I was already leaving myself. I didn't want to hear his mouth about that anymore.

When I stood only about three feet from him our stare down began again. I was prepared to make the first move when his voice hit my ears.

"You really are serious aren't you?"

The question surprised me as I stared at him. Why would he be asking this halfway through the battle? I decided to humor him.

"Why would I not be serious?"

I remained in my fighting position as his face seemed to lack emotion.

"You have never fought me this hard. You look at me and attack as if I was an enemy, which I am right now, but I want to know the reason behind what your doing. All of it. Not just our fight but why you are running with Ryoka and why you want to save Rukia so badly."

I was shocked. What made him want to know this? Especially now of all times. My mind started to wander even though I was focused. Memories of the past began to fill my head and tears welled up in my eyes because of them.

I dropped Raikou and fell to my knees clutching my head. It truly is amazing what one question can do to a person.

Ichigo didn't seem to like the look of the whole thing and rushed out in front of me.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for making her cry!"

Apparently the teen had heard it all. Great. I looked up through my tear filled eyes and felt something run through me. It was like that feeling you get whenever someone touches you and you get shocked, except I felt no pain. The way Renji was standing reminded me so much of…him… Just add blue eyes and hair that covered his eyes, a cocky grin and they looked just alike.

I felt myself stand at that point and stare at Renji.

"Fine. I'll tell you why I'm doing all of this. And you may get confused, but I'm not going to repeat myself. So at least try and pay attention and follow along."

I must have startled Ichigo since he was looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't have time for his confused looks though. I had to get this story of my past done and over with so our fight could continue. My time to save Rukia was running out fast so this story would have to be short. I picked up Raikou and held her close to me as I felt myself shake. More and more memories that I kept locked away slowly began to flow back to me. I closed my eyes and felt Raikou's presence trying to comfort me. I welcomed it with open arms…even if it only helped a little bit…

I opened my eyes and looked at the orange haired teen and lieutenant redhead in front of me. Renji's eyes seemed to scream with curiosity. I blinked away a few tears before taking a calm, deep breath.

"It all started back when I was in the Academy…when I met a young Shinigami named…Grim."

________________________________________________________________________

**Well there ya go! I know….it is way shorter than usual. It was actually supposed to be longer but in the middle of writing it I thought that you guys deserved to know some answers and that Renji would probably want to know to so I just fit it all together. And I'm trying to stall on the fight because I don't write a lot of fight scenes which means I suck at this part of the story! Anyway the next chapter will pretty much be nothing but Izu's past as a young academy girl and up until she became forth seat then the fight shall continue…yay….Oh! And if anyone wants to guess at who "Grim" is your welcome to. If you get it right you get a cookie =3 **

**Well….see ya later! =D**


	8. Chapter 6: School Girl Memories

**Hey guys! Elemental Heroine here! I'm alive! XD This chapter was supposed to be shorter, but when I was writing I just couldn't stop. So this chapter ended up being forty-one pages in my composition book. FORTY-ONE!!!! I was shocked at myself since my average is like 14-18. XD I also wish to apologize for taking so long to get this up. I've had this written for about 4 months but I've been way to lazy to type it. Anyway, here is chapter 6. Oh! And I'll be explaining some stuff that goes on in this chapter at the end. So don't be alarmed if you get confused!**

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach is under the respected copyright of Tite Kubo. I own nothing except my character. Now enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 6**

**Schoolgirl Memories**

"_It all started when I was in the academy….when I met a guy named Grim…"_

**100 Years Ago**

A young girl with shoulder length blonde hair stood in the swordsman class for third year students. Her grey eyes watched the two male students spar as part of the test going on that day. When one hit the ground, she grabbed her wooden blade just in case her name was called.

"Alright guys, our final spar today will be Akazama Vs. Urahara." Yes, that little blond girl is me.

I took a deep breathe before walking onto the floor. I turned to stare at my opponent who was almost a foot taller than me with a smirk that said, "this will be easy." I gulped as I looked up at him.

"Alright you two. You know the rules. No kido, no blows below the belt or above the neck. You don't have to win, but it'll help you out in the end." The instructor walked towards the wall to give us more space.

"Ready? Go!" As soon as those words were spoken, Akazama charged at the small blonde in font if him. My eyes widened as I brought up the sword to block the incoming one. Akazama gave a laugh before kicking me back. I groaned in pain as I stood up and took my chance to attack him. He was so distracted by his yelling friends that he didn't see my small figure come at him until he was hit in the stomach. He glared at me before tripping me with the sword and started to bring it down on me when a hand caught it.

"Must you always resort to this type of fighting Akazama?" The teacher had caught the sword and was glaring at the tall boy.

"I said no blows below the belt. Tripping her at the ankle still counts. This match is over and you lose." I put my hands on my face as I gave a sigh. I stood up and walked back to my spot before looking back at the teacher.

"Alright, that's everyone. You're all dismissed. Results will be given next class." I shook my head as I left the room. Half way down the hall I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn me around. It seemed Akazama had followed me.

"Hey. Now that the teacher isn't here. Let's give an actual fight." I raised my eyebrow at the six foot two brown headed idiot.

"Why would we do that? I don't see the point." Apparently, my answer wasn't the one he was looking for since he seemed to become angry and even pushed me back.

"You won by a fluke! A damn fluke! So don't you dare think you're better than me!" His yelling had attracted attention and we now had a circle of students surrounding us. One guy even stopped me from falling to the floor. I was grateful for that.

"I never said I was better! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled back after I regained my composure and stood glaring up at him. I felt myself shrink as he walked closer to me.

"What's wrong is that I failed the test because of you! I never lose a fight!" He raised his fist when he was talking and tried to throw a punch, but I quickly dodged behind him. He soon turned around and tried again. I tried to dodge but some jackass in the surrounding crowd stuck his leg out and made me fall to the floor. I looked up at Akazama and saw the menacing grin on his face as he raised his foot off the ground and prepared to stomp down on my puny body. I closed my eyes and waited, but the pain never came. I barely opened my eyes and saw a pale hand grabbing Akazama's foot.

"Do you really suck so much Akazama that you have to fight with girls?" I didn't recognize the voice but at the moment I was just very grateful that he had come to my aid. In the next moment, I saw Akazama get thrown to the ground. I was stunned. That was the first time I had ever seen that happen. I think that was the first time ANYONE had seen it. I blinked a couple times before noticing the extended to me. I grabbed it and was pulled to my feet instantly.

"You alright?" I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" I stopped mid-sentence because my gray eyes had been caught by a pair of icy blue ones, leaving me a small trance. Though he seemed to notice very little since he began to wave a hand in front of my face.

"Hey! Blond girl? Can you hear me? I asked if you were alright, and quit starring. It's not polite." I immediately looked away from him for a few moments before looking back and avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks for your help….ummm…" I placed a finger on my chin and looked at him expectantly.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, but you can call me Grim." He gave a cocky grin while pointing at himself.

"Well Grim, the name's Izumi Urahara. Feel free to call me Izu though." I spoke with a smile before taking a glance around. It seemed as though everyone had become bored with the lack of violence and left, even Akazama had fled, leaving us alone in the hallway.

"Alright then, Izu. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." He said as he turned to leave. For some reason….I panicked…I panicked and quickly grabbed his sleeve before he got to far away.

"What?" Was all he asked as he looked back and down at me. I hadn't really taken the other moment to look at him clearly and he really was pretty with his short blue hair. I snapped out of my trance and released him before taking a step back.

"Nothing. I just…..wanted to thank you one last time! So uh…thanks." He nodded before walking away and I sighed before walking the opposite direction.

I had no classes the next day so I decided to go see my brother, though that is easier said than done. Making it into the Seireitei was the easy part, actually finding Kisuke would be the difficult. I wandered around looking for squad two for almost two hours, that included asking for directions and sitting breaks, before I found the ninth squad captain.

"Excuse me…" I said shyly before he looked at me.

"Could you help me find Squad two? I came to see my brother, but I don't come here a lot so I'm a little lost…" I watched as he scratched the back of his neck before speaking.

"Alright. Well, what you'll want to do is go straight her and then take a left. Keep going that way until you reach an intersection with three paths. One right, one left, and one straight. You're gonna want to take the right path and then take a left at the next…uh…" He stopped as he looked down to see me trying to remember everything so hard that it had confused me.

"Ya know, why don't I just take you there?" I nodded thankfully at him as he began to walk, me close on his heels. The first few minutes were nothing but silence and it must have thrown the captain over the edge because he started the conversations.

"Who is your brother?"

"Kisuke Urahara." He looked back at me slightly before speaking again.

"So, you're tiny Urahara? Then that means you're Izumi, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Ninth Squad Captain Kensei Muguruma, at your service." I gave a small giggle in amusement while he gave a smile. Soon we had reached squad two and Kensei and I has said our goodbyes. Why was I meeting nothing but pretty boys lately? I timidly stepped into the building and asked a passerby where I could find Kisuke. After walking the path the random soul reaper gave me, I made it to a door and with a small knock I waited confirmation to enter.

"Come in." Was all I heard before I cautiously slid the door open and peeked inside. Behind a desk looking over some papers sat my shaggy blonde haired brother. I smiled as I stepped in and closed the door before clearing my throat. He threw his head up and instantly smiled.

"Izu!" He said as stood up and walked to me.

"Hi big brother." I said before being taken into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he let go and looked down at me.

"I had no classes today so I thought I'd come see you." The smile on my face remained as he gave a small laugh.

"Alright then. I'll tell them I'm going out and we'll go get some food, okay?" I nodded happily as I followed him out.

I calmly waited outside in the sun as Kisuke took care of one last minute thing.

"Well if it isn't the little blond demon." I sighed and smiled as I heard the voice.

"Hmm….and here I thought all the demon hunters were to scared to come find me." I said as I turned to face the heir to the Kuchiki Clan.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Visiting my Grandfather, you?"

"Seeing my brother."

"No. Going to eat with your brother." I smiled as two hands landed on my shoulders. I nodded back in his direction before replying to Byakuya, "Yeah, what he said."

Byakuya nodded and waved before walking away. With a quick glance to my brother, we began to make our way out of the Seireitei.

The next few days went by in a blur. My whole schedule was pretty much wake up, go to class, train. Don't worry, I ate in between most of the time.

My head was full of thoughts as I tried to pay attention in my kido class. I heard the bell ring and quickly gathered my stuff before leaving the room. My head distracted me as I walked through the halls. I had gone to see Kisuke again yesterday. Apparently since out first encounter, Kensei wouldn't quit bugging Kisuke about me. I was kinda flattered but creeped out at the same time. Isn't he like ten years older than me? Whatever, it's not like anything would happen anyway. I shook my head as my eye caught a glimpse of blue. I smiled as Grim waved to me and stopped to talk.

"Hey…Izu, right?" I smiled and nodded lightly, "Awesome. How've you been since I saved you?" I laughed lightly at that.

"I've been fine. How about you?"

"Good. Just getting by really." He grinned as a pregnant silence came upon us.

"So…um….would you maybe want to hang out sometime?" I smiled softly as his pale cheeks turned a light pink. I nodded lightly as he let out a breath.

"You have no idea how nerve racking that was." He said as we shared a small laugh. He moved some blue away from his eyes before looking at me again.

"What days do you not have classes?"

"Umm….Tuesdays and Fridays." He grinned again. I was started to really like that grin.

"I don't have any on Fridays either. So then we'll meet here at one and go from there?"

"Sounds great." He nodded and left with a wave. I sighed and smiled before my brain kicked in. Friday….tomorrow was Friday. My eyes shot open as I quickly darted down the hall and out of the school. Oh the trouble of being a girl and dating attire.

I woke up the next morning when Kisuke was leaving. I quickly got up and went to bathe shortly after I heard him leave. Letting my hair dry, I decided to go through my clothes. Deciding to go with a simple purple outfit, I slipped it on once my hair was dry. I looked at the clock and smiled. Ten A.M. Still early. I decided to relax since I had so much time and sat down to eat a quick snack. My mind began to wander as I sat there. What had possessed Grim to ask me to spend the day with him? From what I had gathered from people, I was rather dull and quiet. I shook my head and looked at the clock again. Twelve fifteen. Had time really flown by that quickly? I stood and walked outside into the sun. I decided to take my time getting there since I had forty-five minutes. I strolled gently through the streets as I watched small children running and laughing; Women gossiping and shopping. Just a normal day in the forth district of the West Rukongai. I waved at a couple shop owners and random passers as I got closer to the academy with each step. Ten minutes later I was sitting in front of the large building waiting for the blue haired boy. My mind became restless as I wondered what the day would hold in store for us. I snapped back into reality when a hand hit my shoulder. I looked back to see those icy blue eyes I still hadn't gotten used to.

"Have I kept you waiting?" I smiled softly as I shook my head no and stood from my seat. He let out a breath before smiling.

"I'm glad. I thought I was running late so I ran over here." I looked at him with a worried look.

"You ran the whole way here? Sit down for a few minutes and catch your breath." He shook his head no and I gave him a cold stare while pointing to the bench. He sighed and sat down, defeated.

"If I'm going to sit at least sit with me." I smiled and sat beside him, facing the other direction.

"So…," He began trying to get a conversation started, "what do you want to do today?" I leaned back on my hands to think.

"We could go outside the rukongai." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You mean the Seireitei? I don't think…."

"No!" I said a little to loud, cutting him off, "I mean out where there are no houses and stuff. Just grass, rivers, and trees." He seemed to look at me before standing up, stepping over the bench and extending his hand to me.

"It'll take a while to get there, but if you really want to go then let's go." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. We both smiled as we began walking.

Days and weeks seemed to pass by so quickly. Grim and I had become an actual couple about a week after our little day. I love it and our time at the academy seem to fly by. Graduation went by without a hitch and soon it became time to be picked for a squad. I was so nervous that day. My nerves were so bad that I had to lean on Grim for support. I watched as every captain walked passed us. It was like picking teams for games. You only hoped you weren't picked last. I looked up at Grim and wondered how he didn't look nervous. I looked away from him and spotted my brother a little ways away from me. I smiled as I watched him pick individuals. That's right! I had forgotten he had become captain of the twelfth squad just last year. I was so proud of my big brother. My gaze switched back when someone began to stand in front of me.

"I am Captain Love Aikawa of the seventh squad. State your name, best skill, and zanpaktou if you have it." I made myself stand tall before answering.

"My name is Izumi Urahara. I'm best at sword combat tied with hand-to-hand. My zanpaktou is called Raikou Doragon." You could clearly hear the shakiness in my voice but it apparently didn't matter to the seventh captain. He nodded his head and told me to go stand with his lieutenant. I let out a deep breath before smiling at Grim once Love had left. He smiled back and gave me a small peck on the lips before pushing me out of line. I glared at him before walking over to stand with the others Love had picked. I waited and prayed all day that Grim would be put on the same squad, but alas he was put on the ninth squad shortly after me. Soon every graduate was picked and we were soon taken to the headquarters and shown everything. I didn't pay attention at all. My mind just kept wandering.

We met up after everyone was dismissed. I became worried when I saw the look on Grim's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm pissed."

"Why?"

"My captain hates me and I didn't even do anything." My eyes widened as I tried to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like he would only yell at me when stuff happened and I didn't even do anything. I mean even the guys who were causing the trouble were sticking up for me." He sighed at that point and rested his chin on my head.

"It's my first day and I already want a transfer."

"Did you even ask why he was blaming you?"

"Yeah, and all he said was because you took what was going to be mine. I don't understand at all." I gave a small gasp and clutched his top.

"I think I know."

"You do?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I think he means me." Grim let go enough just to look me in the eye.

"What?"

"About three years ago, he helped me find squad two when I went to see my brother. After that, according to Kisuke, he would always ask questions that concerned me. He even came up to me the next time I went to see Kisuke after we began dating and asked me if I would go out with him. When I told him I was with you he just glared and stormed off. He must still be angry about it." I looked towards the ground once I had finished and heard him sigh again.

"If that's the case, then its his problem. Not mine. I'm not going to let his anger bring me down." I looked up and saw that grin I had fallen in loved with All I could do was smile and nod because I knew he was right.

"Come on. Let's go home." he said as he let go completely and extended his hand, and just liked every other time, I placed my hand in his and began walking.

Again, time was just a big blur. Days seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye. Grim started to ignore Kensei's comments unless it was an assignment. I had been moved to fifteenth seat so I guess things were going alright for me. It had been a about year since that day Grim proposed to me. I was shocked in reality, but of course I said yes. How could I not when we had been together so long? Though, around this time, people had begun disappearing and everyone was getting slightly afraid, even if they didn't show it. It was around that time that everything began to fall apart.

"I'm part of the search squad going tonight." Grim's voice startled me as I put the folder I was holding down.

"What?"

"I'm going tonight."

"You can't!" I screamed as my fists clenched.

"Why not?"

"What if you disappear too?! What if you get killed?!" he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a serious face.

"I'll be fine. None of that will happen. I swear." I felt tears in my eyes as I stood there.

"What do you swear on?" At that moment he looked at me with the most serious look I had ever seen.

"I swear on my love for you."

"Prove it to me." He kissed me as soon as those words left my mouth. I felt my arms wrap around his neck as he lifted me up high enough to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt myself moving as he walked through the house and into our bedroom where the door was shut so no one could intrude.

(A/N: I've never written a scene like the next one before and really don't want to. So, a time skip will commence. Sorry for the trouble. ^_^;)

My eyes remained closed as we laid there. I felt him get up and opened an eye. I raised up with the blanket at my chest to look at him.

"So you're really going?" I asked as I stood, bring the blanket with me.

"I have to." Was all he said as he got dressed.

"I guess that question was more for my mind than you.

"I'll be back in the morning." I only nodded.

"Alright." He walked over and gave me one more kiss before leaving. I laid back down and tried to let my worry fade away with sleep.

I woke up later that night when I heard something fall and break. I stood and quickly dressed before walking through the house. I used a small version of hado thirty-three to give me a little light as I walked. My eyes spotted a silhouette and I tried to figure out who it was. I blinked and they were gone. I searched the room quickly but a hand grabbed my wrist and brought the hado to their face.

"Wha….." Was all I could say before he spoke.

"Shatter. Kyoga Soygetsu."

**Kisuke P.O.V. **

"_How could I have been so stupid as to let Hiyori go on her own?" _I yelled in my head as Tessai and I ran faster. We made it to the scene and watched in horror as our comrades fought each other. I let out a gasp as I watched my sister's fiance fall after being hit. Tessai and I rushed to the injured and tried to help.

"That won't be necessary, Captain Urahara." I growled as I heard that voice.

"What have you done, Lieutenant Aizen?" He only smirked before speaking.

"You'll find out soon." I put my hand on Benehime before he spoke again.

"I wouldn't try to attack me."

"Why?" He said nothing more but moved to the side and let a shorter figure stand in my sight.

"No….You bastard! Why her?!" I yelled as my eyes widened and I took my hand off Benehime. Standing in front of me, that blond hair of hers blowing in the wind, was my baby sister.

"Your sister is a fine fighter, Captain Urahara. I merely brought her to keep you at bay but she has proved that she can kill. Just look at the damage she, Kaname, and Gin have done." I stared as he spoke and watched him turn back to her.

"Will you take care of him, Izumi?" She only nodded before unsheathing her blade and charging at me, I barely had enough time to bring Benehime up to block her.

"Izu, stop this!" Her face looked distant, almost lifeless. I pushed her back but she only charged at me again. Was my sister really this strong? Or had Aizen done something to her? I dodged her for a few moments before a heap of blue entered my vision.

"Help the others Urahara. I'll help Izu." I only looked at him for a moment before going to Shinji. Things were not looking good at all.

**Grim P.O.V**

I watched as Kisuke ran to Captain Hirako before pushing my fiance back. I dodged to the right as she lunged and quickly grabbed and held her tight.

"Izu, calm down! Remember who you are! Remember what will be happening in just a few months! Remember me!" I yelled as she struggled to free herself from my grip. I held her tighter after turning her around.

"Don't let him win! Please! I need you to stay with me! You're the one who was scared something might happen to me…well now our roles are reversed! I'm worried about you so please don't let him win!" I did the only thing I could think of at that point. I kissed her. I kissed her with the same intensity I had earlier that day. I heard her sword drop and felt her stop struggling. I had done it! I had calmed her down! I opened my eyes to look at her with a smile on my face only to have that look be replaced with one of horror. Izumi's eyes were closed and she seemed to slump against me.

"Izumi? Izumi?!" My voice was cracking slightly as I fell to my knees and held her. I looked up and glared when I heard laughing.

"She's not dead. Merely unconscious." I glared at the silver-haired third seat in front of me before gently laying the blond body down and standing to look down at him. He was going to pay. Big time.

**Izumi P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes with a groan as I raised up and put a hand on my head.

"_Where am I? How did I get here? Why is everyone fighting? Why are their lifeless bodies around me?!"_ My mind was racing as I looked at all the bodies. My head was throbbing from so much pain. I found Raikou laying beside me and picked her up before standing.

"_Izumi, are you alright?"_ My zanpaktou tried to aid in making my headache go away. It wasn't working to well.

"_I'm fine, but why are we here?"_ I closed my eyes as she explained everything.

"_I'm sorry Raikou….I let you down by being weak…"_

"_My dear, we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to help Grimmjow and Pantera!" _I looked from the ground to see a blue head fighting a silver one.

"Grim!" I yelled loudly as I tried to run to him. He looked at me for a brief moment while smiling. I wish he hadn't. Gin brought his blade down and sliced Grim across the chest. Gin only smiled that stupid creepy smile of his as Grim fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Grimmjow!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran to his body. I fell straight to my knees and picked up his head gently.

"Grim….please talk to me…." My voice was breaking as tears rolled down my face. I looked at his bloody form and received a weak smile as he raised a hand to my face.

"You broke his control….I'm glad…." You could tell he was struggling to speak and could hear the gurgle when he tried to breath.

"You can't leave me Grim….please….you just can't! You swore to me you'd be okay! You swore!" My voice became so high pitch that it began to hurt my ears. He only continued to smile up at me.

"I'm sorry….I….can't keep….to….my word…" I bent down and put my forehead against his.

"Why did I not take those healing kido lessons more seriously?" He continued to smile even through my tears.

"Izumi….do me a favor." I raised my head slightly and nodded lightly.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Kiss me one more time." I tried to smile at him.

"I love you Grim…"

"I love you Izu…" Our lips connected and stayed that way for a few moments until I pulled away a couple centimeters.

"Thank you Izumi…." Was the last thing I ever heard him say. I sat there cradling his body until a hand fell upon my shoulder. I ignored the hand till it yanked me up in a tight grip.

"He's dead my dear. You'll be coming with us now." I didn't fight as Aizen held me. It felt like I was barely breathing; like I was a porcelain doll staring off in one direction, lifeless. I heard my brother shout my name. I closed my eyes to block out every image around me, and when I opened my eyes Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were gone. I was back in my house. That's right….there was no more "our"….no more "his"…..just…."my" and "mine"…. I don't remember sleeping that night…

I got the housing department to get me a different home a few days later. I couldn't live with all those memories floating around. I found out my brother had been banished to the human world along with Tessai. I was the last Urahara left in the Soul Society. I pretty much let myself stay in the quiet corner I was left in. Distancing myself from everyone and everything. The new seventh squad captain tried to bring me out and almost succeeded until I found out he was good friends with Tousen. I tried my best to stay away from them unless it was for an assignment. Tousen never brought anything up though; it was always Gin and Aizen that would reopen old wounds.

It was almost twenty years before I met the girl who brought me from the corner. I met little Rukia Kuchiki when I was running papers to Captain Ukitake. We had accidentally bumped into each other.

"I'm so sorry!" She had said with a bow as I placed the papers I had back into my hands.

"Don't worry about it." I started to walk past her when she stopped me.

"You forgot one." I turned and saw her holding the paper out to me.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed it and placed it with the others. "What's your name?"

"Uh…Rukia Kuchiki….ma'am." That's why she looked familiar. I had seen a picture of her and Byakuya when I delivered some papers. They hadn't looked to happy in it.

"Izumi Urahara. Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." She just smiled and nodded. Who knew this shy little girl could bring out who I am now? Rukia and I began hanging out a lot and over time it started to feel like I had a sister. When she felt she could start to trust me, she told me about her childhood. In return, I told her about Grim; even showed her the ring I then wore as a necklace. It was at that point that I began to notice myself laughing more. Smiling more. I had realized that my world was coming back together, maybe not with all the pieces, but what puzzle doesn't have a few missing?

Soon I was requested to be squad eleven's forth seat. I was shocked really. When I told Rukia she became ecstatic.

"Take it! If anyone can do it its you. Besides, you'd be moving up like ten seat if you did!" She had a point. I had become fourteenth seat and this would take me up ten. Was I really strong enough to do it? I went back later to accept the position. Maybe things do come back together after something horrible just to shape the present we come to know.

**A/N:**** Finally! XD This took me so long to type just because I'm so lazy. I apologize. ^_^;;; So anyway, I want to explain my logic for this chapter.**

**We all know that "Grim" is Grimmjow. Well, you were probably thinking at the beginning of the chapter, "Wait…why is he a….but isn't he a….this makes no sense!" Well it does in my mind. See, now the way I see it, You got your Soul Reapers, your hollows, and your humans. My main thing right here is Soul Reapers. When a Soul Reaper "dies" they are reborn as a human with no powers, correct? Well, what if on their journey back to the human world they became stuck in Hueco Mundo? What if this is how Adjuchas are made? How they are able to rise up and become Espada and Numeros? **

**It made sense in my head. Oh well. Now for my next thing. As I was writing this, I felt that I had made Izumi a little bit of a....how should I put this...whore? Maybe that's to strong. In all honesty I didn't mean for the whole Kensei liking her thing to happen. I think I wrote it out of boredom and forgot about it. Then when I got writer's block and went back and read what I had I kept it just for the drama effect. I guess it worked in a way. Again, I did not mean for that to happen. ^_^;;; **

**I hope that cleared some things up. ^_^;;; I'll try to keep this updated better but, who knows with my laziness. =/ Thanks again to all my lovely readers! Without you I wouldn't have a reason to post this story. : ) I hope you continue to read and enjoy. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 7:Conclusion! RenjivsIzu! Part2!

**Well...it's been awhile...over a year I'd say? Wow...I can't believe I've left you guys for so long...actually...not going to lie...I actually forgot about this...you guys should probably thank Bloody Moon Cat. I got an email saying she had commented and it got my head flowing again. I found my notebook and read back through everything, and here we are. Chapter 7...wow...I won't talk anymore. I know you guys want to read.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and other respective names.

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Conclusion! **

**Renji Vs. Izumi! Part 2!**

I stood with my head pointed to the ground as silence remained in the air. Renji now had his answers and if he was confused; well that wasn't my problem. I looked up towards him, determination written on my features.

**** "Happy now?" Was all I could ask. I watched his face absorb everything and he finally looked up at me.

"Now I understand why you were so reluctant to let her go to the living world." I looked to the side before responding,

"I was worried something bad would happen to her. Unfortunately I was right." He only scoffed,

"Just because you told me that story doesn't mean I can't do my job." He pointed Zabimaru at me as he spoke. I only smirked lightly, waving Ichigo away before taking Raikou in both hands again. The carrot top stared at me for a few moment before running back to Ganju and Hana. I looked back to Renji once I knew he was out of range and responded to his statement,

"Wouldn't be fun if you didn't." We both lunged as soon as the words left my mouth, letting our weapons clash in the air.  
Renji pushed me away and lashed Zabimaru at me. I blocked it before throwing Raikou like a boomerang when he lashed for the second time. I rolled out of the way of Zabimaru as Raikou hit him in the leg before making her way back to my hand. Renji growled as he lashed Zabimaru out for the third time, hitting me in the shoulder as I tried to get closer. Zabimaru returned to its normal position before I came into reach, which gave him time to block. Our weapons clashed with such equal force the we stood still.

"Thinking of giving up yet?" I laughed sarcastically before giving a smirk and responding,

"Not a chance. Why? Getting tired?" He said nothing, only began to push me back. I tried to match him, but he had apparently found a new source of strength inside him since I made no progress. I felt myself straining, finally starting to feel everything that had happened; I could feel the sweat running down my face, my arms were feeling weak from proper care; and I was beginning to lose feeling in my shoulder. I fell to one knee from it all.

_ "Izumi! You must not let him win! I will lend you a little more of my strength, but you must use it towards your ultimate goal!" _I felt something move through me. It was warm and reassuring, like a mother's embrace. My pain became less every passing second and with that I found the will to push Renji back so I could stand. It made me think..

"_Had Raikou been holding back the strength she could give or had I never needed this much before?"_ I pushed the thought away before she could get a word in. I had no time for distractions. All I needed to know was that Raikou and I would win. We would beat Renji and get one step closer to Rukia. We pushed him back more and more until he succumbed and fell to one knee.

"Losing strength, Renji?" I couldn't help the cockiness that hit me at that moment. He glared up at me which only made it worse, I added a smirk to make things worse for him. I took down our strength just enough for him to stand again. We pushed our weapons away and began our heavy breathing stare down.

"I think it's time we end this." His voice was calm, except for his ragged breath. I didn't move, only raised Raikou up in order to prepare myself. He did the same and we clashed again, this time with dead intent. This would be the end of this battle. We pushed away from each other and he launched Zabimaru again. I jumped out of the way. He directed the blade at me while in the air, it missed by a few inches. He tried for the last time and snagged my foot, pulling me to the ground in a heap of dust. I felt Zabimaru leave my foot, a groan leaving my body from the pain of it. His footsteps taunted me as he approached. I wasn't done. Not yet. I just...couldn't find the strength to get up. I knew he was above me when his shadow covered me from the sun. I could feel Raikou urging me to move, pleading and pushing me.

"Looks like we're done here. You'll be arrested and taken to the captains. They'll find a suitable punishment for you." I felt him lay a hand on my shoulder, and I hissed from the pain. I was not going out like this. Not when Rukia still needed me...Rukia... At just the thought of her, I felt tears sting my eyes.

"No..." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?" He asked, tightening his grip on my shoulder. I could feel my strength returning. My want to rescue Rukia driving me forward.

"I said...NO!" I threw my legs sideways and tripped him sending him backwards. I grabbed Raikou as I pushed myself into a kneeling position and used her to pull myself completely up. Starring down at him with ragged breath, I stepped forward to point Raikou at him.

"This fight ends now, Leutenant Renji Abarai. You have lost. Now let us pass and I won't kill you." I tried to make my voice stern, but I could feel my strength leaving again. I stabbed Raikou into his shoulder when he tried to push her away. I knelt down for two reasons, to look him in the eye and to give my legs a break.

"If you do not surrender now, I will hurt you more. I don't care at this point. You are in no position to call a bluff either." I glared down at him and pushed Raikou farther to prove my point. His groan of pain told me he was getting to his breaking point. He would cave in a few minutes. I began to twist Raikou around when he grabbed her hilt with a hiss and looked at me with eyes I had never seen him possess. Pain mixed with fear. Fear...was I scaring him that badly...? Not Renji. Not him.

"I will surrender on one condition. Get Rukia out of there." For the first time in a long while, Renji had surprised me. I stared down at him for a few moments, contemplating if he was telling the truth. When I saw the single tear roll down his face, I had my answer.

"You have my word. She will not be killed." I pulled Raikou back and leaned on her, my new found strength leaving as quickly as it came. I watched him grip his shoulder through half closed eyes, now that the fight was over I was beginning to feel bad for the pain I had caused him. Dismissing the thought, I tried to pull myself to stand but ended back on my knees. My wounds were finally catching up with me, and as I felt the pain rising, Raikou reverted back to her sealed form.

"When they find you, tell them the shinigami that killed Izumi did this to you. Let them think I'm dead for a little while longer." He looked up at me and nodded slightly. Seeing him in so much pain pulled at my heart, I didn't understand it. I still do no understand my next move.

With the little strength I had, I leaned down and placed my lips to his forehead. I suppose I could have been trying to comfort him, but I still just don't know. Before he could ask questions, the sound of running invaded our ears. I leaned back up and looked back at Ichigo and the others rushing towards us. I gave them a thumbs up and a small smile before feeling the aches and pains more. And then they were gone. Everything went black.

I woke up to find Hanatarou sitting beside me, he looking concentrated wrapping something up, more than likely my arm. Looking around, I noticed we had moved. No more destroyed battle remains around me. Just tall white pillars. It seemed like the good place to play Shunpo tag, so I marked in my mind for when this was all over. Then my thoughts began to catch up with me. When this was all over...would I still be a Shinigami..? Would they allow me to stay...? I sighed quietly and pushed the thoughts away. My main goal was Rukia, no consequencies were going to stop me now.

Ichigo and Ganju were somewhere behind me, their voices finding my ears. I groaned as my body began to get used to its injuries, most were gone thanks to Hanatarou, so small yet so good at what he does. Noticing I was awake, Hanatarou helped me to sit up and looked me over.

"Where are we?" I asked as I rubbed my head. Damn blood rushing from it so quickly was not helping the situation.

"Up the stairs. We're closer to the repentance cell, but we've gone out of the way a bit so you could rest." He said as he went back to my arm. He seemed to feel more comfortable around me now, but maybe he feeling a sense of duty now. Either way, I was glad there was no uncomfortable silence between us.

"Who carried me up here...?" I asked, the headache going away. Hanatarou pointed back with his eyes to the men behind me. I only nodded, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

Hanatarou moved from one arm to the other and I just let him work. He belonged on fourth squad, his healing abilities better than anyone I had encountered, besides Unohana herself. The men joined us a few minutes later, watching Hana work. Their silence was starting to kill me.

"Any reason you two are just sitting there? You're starting to freak me out a bit." I asked as Ichigo gave me an intense look.

"I'm fighting the next fight. No getting in my way." His statement had surprised me slightly, but my shock went away as quickly as it came.

"That's fine. I'm in no condition to fight anyway. The next fight is yours." I said with no effort as Hana moved to my leg. Ichigo continued to stare at me though. I was about to ask why when he asked a question of his own.

"Why did you take the fight with Renji? I had a bone to pick with him and you just jumped in." I thought about that for a moment before coming up with an answer,

"I didn't see you throwing out any objections when I jumped in. If you really wanted to fight him, you would have argued with me for it. Now help me up." I gestured as Hana finished up my leg. The healer looked up at me with a face of shock.

"No! You can't stand yet, your wounds need time to heal!" I looked at him with a brow raised before holding out my arm to Ichigo.

"Healing, schmealing. We have to much ground to cover and there are shinigami everywhere. We have to keep movi-" I cut myself off when I felt the intense wave of spiritual pressure wash over me. I knew Ichigo felt it too when he turned and look up at one of the roof tops. I followed his gaze, forgetting all about my hood at that moment, curiosity and a twinge of fear getting the better of me. I felt my grey eyes widen when I recognized the figure on the roof.

I looked back to Hana and made him help me stand. With shaking legs, I stepped up to Ichigo and leaned on him for support, my eyes still wide with more fear now. I put my lips next to Ichigo's ear and with a shaking voice said,

"You wanted the next fight. Here it is, but be warned, he'll be harder than anyone you've faced thus far." He looked at me with a confused look.

"How do you know that?" He asked, the confidence still in his voice. I gave a small smirk at his tone, he had no idea what he was getting into.

"I'm on squad eleven, the gotei thirteen's strongest squad, and that man on the roof, Ichigo, is my captain."

* * *

**Well there you guys go! Sorry again for waiting so long...I'll try to do better from now on! Especially since I'll need a lot of refreshing to do good on this, its been forever since I've seen Bleach. Anyway, I hope guys enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate the reviews. Reviews got me writing this again, so never think the reviews are useless. 3**


End file.
